


Sur votre 31 - Édition PKMN

by HaruCarnage



Series: Sur votre 31 - Fb Challenge [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Suite de drabbles qui se suivront plus ou moins sur le couple Jessie/James
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie
Series: Sur votre 31 - Fb Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953538
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Cheveux

Ce que James préférait, c’était faire des coiffures à Jessie. Ses longs cheveux aidaient à laisser libre court à son imagination. Sans compter sur les costumes. Comme lui, elle aimait beaucoup en porter. Leur duo était le meilleur qui soit, bon, ils rataient souvent leurs méfaits. Cependant, il ne changerait en rien son choix. La seule chose qu’il regrettait parfois, c’est qu’il ne pouvait pas confier à quelqu'un ses chers pokémons. Ces créatures à qui il s’était attaché. C’était un devenu ses enfants. Alors que Miaouss était plus comme un ami. Un collègue qui faisait parfois de très bons plans. 


	2. Deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

La Team Rocket fonctionnait par duo. Ils avaient deux, deux inadaptés, deux personnes qui avaient eu une vie particulière pour tomber dans ce milieu. Mais aucun d’eux n’aurait voulu d’autre coéquipier. N’importe qui pourrait voir qu’il faisait de leur mieux pour garder ce pikachu si particulier, ce pokémon qui finissait par leur échapper. Malgré les machines de Miaouss. Leur duo était devenu un groupe, un groupe soudé que même les pokémons psys ne pouvaient défaire grâce à leurs dons. Ce soir, c’est à deux qu’il finissait par s’endormir, laissant Miaouss préparer le nouveau robot. Une invention qui serait géniale, comme d’habitude. 


	3. Accepter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Pour accepter la défaite, James savait qu’il devrait lutter contre la fierté de Jessie. Il fallait dire que c’est grâce à elle qu’il n’abandonnait pas leur but commun. Il fit un sourire en voyant le nouveau costume qu’elle avait fait avec l’aide de Miaouss, il enfila le sien. Jouer avec les genres, c’était devenu une habitude entre eux. Ce qu’il aimait par dessus tout, c’est voir à quel point ils semblaient crédible pour Sasha et ses trop nombreux amis. Si bien qu’il cessé de compté après Flora. Flora qui avait été la première rivale de Jessie. C’était peut-être pour ça qui la retenait.


	4. Nuage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Frôler les nuages, c'était presque devenu quotidien pour eux deux. Afin de paraître crédible pour tendre un piège pour le morveux, ils s'étaient placés un peu plus loin comme un couple. La situation était un peu gênante. Pourtant quand vint le moment du baiser l'un comme l'autre, ils eurent du mal à ne pas rougir et apprécier un peu le contact. Finiront-ils par se l'avouer ? Seul le temps le dirait. En tout cas, ils avaient fini par surprendre le garçon qui était en train d'expliquer quelque chose à Go. Le collectionneur de pokémons était une véritable mine d'or pour eux.


	5. Bien sûr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

« Non mais, c'est bien sûr. Si les matières isolantes de l'électricité ne fonctionnent pas. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas prendre un conducteur ou faire une prise de terre.  
\- Non James, j'ai déjà essayé. Et ils avaient la solution encore une fois grâce à d'autres pokémons.  
\- Tu ne pourrais pas demander au boss de nous prêter Mimiki Jessie ? »

La jeune femme rit amèrement, James était certain qu'elle avait cédé cette créature à leur organisation par la force des choses. L'homme aux cheveux bleu lâcha un soupir, même son Empiflor et son Eoko lui manquait. Même si Prédastrie le collait, il l'adorait.


	6. Pouvoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le pouvoir des pokémons étaient souvent bien mystérieux, c'était bien pire lorsqu'ils avaient croisé les légendaires. Ce dont ils se souvenaient comment Entei courait vite, les attaques presque glaciales de Suicune et la fourberie des gardiens des lacs de Sinnoh. James sourit en voyant Jessie tenter une approche, mais le légendaire nommé Celebi s'était téléporté. Sûrement parti dans un autre espace-temps. Il se demandait si cette petite créature s'entendait bien avec les régent de ces deux concepts, Dialga et Palkia. En tout cas, la légende ne mentait pas, il était rapide. Trop, même plus que le Pikachu qu'ils poursuivaient d'habitude.


	7. Fondre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le métal avait fondu, il ne leur restait qu'à se préparer à voler. Par habitude, Jessie s'est accrochée à James. L'homme dans la panique l'a serré avant de hurler avec la femme :

« La Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux. »

Ils ne volaient guerre jamais longtemps, pas assez pour quitter la région. Juste atterrir avec un peu de chance dans une forêt qui pourrait rendre la chute moins violente. Moins douloureuse, ils ne savaient pas comment ils étaient toujours vivant parfois. Le monde avait besoin d'eux, de la Team Rocket.

« Attention à l'arbre, James !  
\- Jessie ! »


	8. Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Où était Jessie ? C'était la question qui tournait dans l'esprit de James alors qu'il fouillait les bois. Miaouss, aussi inquiet l'aida à sa façon. Interrogeant les quelques pokémons sauvages qu'il croisait. Mais rien, elle ne s'était tout de même pas envolé jusqu'à la lune. Tout-puissant qu'il était ce Pikachu ne l'était pas encore suffisant pour faire quitter l'atmosphère.

« Jessie, réponds, s'il te plaît !  
\- Jessie, tu risques de rater la collection de Dianthéa... »

Même la mode ne la faisait pas répondre. Elle était sûrement dans les vapes quelque part, la fouille continuait. Tant qu'il ne la trouverait pas, ils ne pourront pas partir.


	9. Bouton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le pokémon de Jessie était libéré, preuve qu'elle était là. Il pointait de son bras bleu le haut de l'arbre. Le pauvre semblait paniqué, malgré qu'il avait encore fait abstraction de se faire appeler grâce à l'appui du bouton de sa pokéball, James le remerciait. Il grimpa à l'arbre. Encore dans les vapes, la jeune femme se laissa porter non seulement par son ami, mais aussi par la créature bleue qui était montée par il ne savait quelle magie. En tant que pokémon psy, il n'était pas impossible qu'on ne sache pas tout de Qulbutoke. Il déposa la demoiselle sur le sol et vérifia ses signes vitaux.


	10. Argent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Elle était vivante, il était rassuré, le peu d'argent qu'ils avaient. Il partait dans les machines que construisait Miaouss. Il fallait dire que chaque fois qu'ils avaient tenté de faire simple. Ils avaient fini par tout de même rejoindre les oiseaux. Heureusement qu'aucun des deux avaient eu un souci avec les hauteurs. En témoignait la montgolfière qu'il leur avait servie des années et réparée de nombreuses fois par eux. Il sourit et porta la jeune femme à l'hôpital le plus proche. Pas loin de centre pokémon, beaucoup de dresseurs en oubliait leur présence. Pourtant, ils étaient là. Pour soigner les humains.


End file.
